Appendicitis
by Agent KB
Summary: Our dear Olivia is out with appendicitis, so who is there to take care of her? CO pairing


Disclaimer: Don't own em just love em. I made up Doris but that's it.

Pairing: C/O

Summary: Our dear Olivia is out with appendicitis, so who is there to take care of her?

Casey was exhausted. She had worked a 50-hour week and was more than ready for her week of pure vacational bliss. It wasn't really like she was going anywhere but it was time off from the physical and emotional stress that came so very often with her job. Her plans were to soak in a bubble bath until she wrinkled, catch up on some reading and perhaps go see an off Broadway play. As soon as she packed her briefcase and finished cleaning, she started to walk to her office door. Just as she was about to walk out, her phone rang.

'Oh God please don't let it be anything ruining my vacation' she thought. She set her briefcase by the door and walked over to answer the phone. "Novak" she said.

"Hey Casey, it's Elliot. I need you to do me a favor," said the voice on the other line.

Had she not been on her way out the door, Casey would have gladly inquired about what Elliot needed but she was more ready for this vacation than anything and she wasn't going to have it taken away from her. "Look Elliot, I don't care how much you need the warrant I am officially off duty" she said.

She was about to hang up the phone when Elliot said, "No wait Casey, it's not that. Liv and I were at lunch yesterday when she started having these horrible stomach cramps. I had to basically carry her out and put her in the car. I took her to the hospital and we found out she had to have her appendix removed. She gets out tomorrow and I can't go and pick her up. I was wondering, since you're going on vacation, if you could possibly pick her up and help her out for a couple of days"

Casey could tell how worried Elliot was and understandably so. However as much as she would love to spend a few days alone with Olivia, Casey remembered when her roommate in college had the same problem. It was the worst week and a half of Casey's life. She never heard anyone complain and wine so much. Casey understood her roommate had been in pain but it was just ridiculous. "I don't know Elliot, could you get one of the guys to do it?" she hated the way she'd said it but she really didn't have time for this.

"I would Casey but with Olivia gone, the rest of us have to pick up the slack. Look I'm sure you won't have to spend all of your time with her. I'll stop by and give you a break when I can. I just really need you to go and pick her up tomorrow." Said Elliot with desperation in his voice.

"Okay, I'll do it." Said Casey as she hung up the phone. Hopefully by some miracle, Olivia wouldn't be as bad as Casey's roommate had been. 'I would hate to have to kill such a beautiful woman' thought Casey. The thought however made her chuckle a little bit, 'What am I thinking? I would never kill her. I love her too much. Wait love her?' Casey shook her head and headed out the door.

Next day around Noon.

Olivia wanted to roll over but thought better of it. She hit the button for the nurse. As much as she hated admitting she was in pain, it was just too much to bear.

"How is my favorite little detective this morning?" said Doris. She was a fifty-year-old blonde woman with the kindest eyes Olivia had ever seen. Olivia said a prayer of thanks that no one else was in the room so they couldn't hear the embarrassing way Doris talked to her. She had to admit though in her current condition it was a comfort to be taken care of in such a simple and gentle way. Doris felt her forehead and took her pulse.

"I am just fine Doris except that I'm in a little bit of pain. I was wondering if you would bring me something?" said Olivia as she smiled at the woman.

"O.K. I'll be right back " said Doris as she left.

After Doris, left Olivia realized something. She had absolutely no idea who was coming to pick her up. She assumed it would be Elliot but she hadn't talked to him since yesterday and he hadn't said anything about it. She knew that she was scheduled to leave that night and the hospital wouldn't let her go without someone to drive her home. Just then Olivia heard footsteps that directed her attention to the door. She almost gasped at what she saw. It was Casey. It was actually her favorite side of Casey, the casual side. Casey was dressed in blue jeans and a baby blue hoodie. Olivia couldn't believe that someone could be incredibly adorable yet incredibly beautiful at the same time. As Olivia continued to stare at the vision of beauty she saw before her, she noticed Casey was hiding something behind her back.

"Hi Liv. I brought you something," said Casey as she walked toward Olivia's bed and gave her the sweetest smile Olivia had ever seen.

"Oh really? What is it?" said Olivia. She hadn't meant to sound like an anxious five-year-old but that's exactly what she was at the moment. She loved presents. Casey thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"First close your eyes," said Casey.

"Why" said Olivia.

'So I can kiss you senseless' thought Casey. "Oh come on Liv, just do it," said Casey.

"O.K." said Olivia. She closed her eyes and held out her hands. Casey put the present she had gotten in Olivia's hand.

Olivia opened her eyes but knew what it was the second Casey placed it in her hands. "Oh thanks Case. He's beautiful," she said. It was a teddy bear with a "get well" balloon attached to it. To show her gratitude, Olivia grabbed Casey's hand and squeezed it. Casey all but melted at Olivia's touch. 'How on earth does she do that to me?' thought Casey. It was all she could do just to smile back at Olivia while trying to hide the desire building up inside of her.

Olivia hadn't expected there to be so much electricity between them when she grabbed Casey's hand. She looked into Casey's eyes to see if she was feeling at all what Olivia was. She saw it for a brief moment before Casey tried to conceal it. Olivia opened her mouth to say something when Doris walked back in. Olivia dropped Casey's hand a little more abruptly than she meant to.

Doris walked over to the opposite side of the bed. "Here you go sweetheart," she said to Olivia as she handed her the pain pills and a plastic cup of water. "Now take your pills and drink your water like a good girl. It'll make you a little sleepy so you can take a little nap before you leave tonight" said Doris. She waited for a very red Olivia to do as she had been told. "Good girl. Call me if you need anything else". With that, Doris exited the room.

Casey really didn't want to but she couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't stop either. Olivia gave her the most evil look she'd ever seen. "You know Counselor I can still kick your ass." She said.

"Oh come on Liv, don't be like that." Said Casey as she calmed down. When Olivia's expression didn't change, Casey sat on the bed and took her hand. "I'm sorry ok?" she said her eyes pleading Olivia to forgive her.

"O.K." whispered Olivia. Her face softened but only slightly. She didn't like to be laughed at. It wasn't her fault she had to be taken care of.

"Hey I'll make it up to you on the way home. I know that you can't eat much of anything so we'll get some ice cream. Does that sound good?" said Casey.

"Can we get chocolate with sprinkles?" asked Olivia.

'She is so painfully cute' thought Casey. "Yes if that's what you want. Look you are going to pass out in a few minutes so I'm going to go run some errands. I'll be back around 7 to pick you up. K?" said Casey as she got up and unwillingly let go of Olivia's hand.

"Ok." Said Olivia as she cuddled her new bear and closed her eyes. Casey was about to walk out the door when she thought of something.

"Hey Liv, since you'll probably be more comfortable at your own place, why don't I take your keys and set everything up for you?" said Casey.

"Sure Case. My keys are in my bag. Bring me some sweats too." Said Olivia sleepily.

"Sure Liv". Casey walked over to Olivia's bag and fished out her apartment keys. Then she took one last look at a sleeping Olivia and walked out the door. As she walked outside she thought 'Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought'.

8pm Olivia's Apartment

"Home Sweet Home," said Casey as she opened Olivia's door. She helped Olivia to her couch and then went to the hall to get her overnight bag.

"Hey Case, could you get me some pillows and a blanket I think I'm just gonna chill on the couch." Said Olivia as she started to lie down on the couch.

"Already ahead of you Detective" said Casey as she walked over to the couch with what Olivia had just asked her to get. Olivia took the pillows and blanket but couldn't really move. It seemed even breathing hurt too much. "Hey let me help you" said Casey as she saw the defenseless look on Olivia's face. Casey set the pillow at one of the ends then she gently helped Olivia lie down. As she was pulling the blanket over Olivia however she managed to trip a little and her arm dropped so that she was inches from Olivia's face.

Although she was in a lot of pain and really not in any condition to do what she really wanted to Casey Novak, Olivia decided to throw on the charm anyway.

"You know Counselor, I didn't realize you had ulterior motives for taking care of me." She said as she smiled seductively.

'Only you Olivia would pick such a bad time' thought Casey. "Despite whether that is true or not Detective, it's time for another pain pill and you need your rest" said Casey. They would take care of their feelings when Olivia was feeling better.

"Well you sure know how to charm a girl," said Olivia. She was disappointed. She thought for sure Casey would take her bait.

Casey saw the look on Olivia's face. 'Don't worry Liv, there will be time. There will definitely be time'. Casey walked into the kitchen to get Olivia some water and a couple of pills.

"Here you go," she said as she handed them to Olivia.

"No I'm good for now Case" said Olivia. She was lying but she wasn't about to act as weak as she had at the hospital. She could take this. She faced criminals everyday and had to hear them tell gruesome stories. She could handle a little stomach pain.

"Don't argue with me Liv. You don't have to be tough in front of me. I know how much it hurts, just take your pills." Said Casey in a stern voice.

It was perhaps the way Casey's face looked when she said Olivia didn't have to be tough or just the cute way she had taken on Olivia's motherly persona. Either way Casey convinced her to take the pills. She was glad she did because in a few minutes she was out like a light.

Casey knew Olivia would be sleeping the first couple of days so she'd bought some reading material in preparation. She had to admit she could get used to being so at home in Liv's apartment. Olivia's seductive look and smile had not been lost on her. She felt butterflies rise up in her stomach as she thought of it. She walked over to her bag, grabbed her book and glasses and headed off to the bedroom to read.

3 am in the morning, Olivia's apartment.

"Casey" Olivia whispered. She hated to wake the beautiful sleeping form she saw before her but she wasn't comfortable on that couch and her earlier sleep had given her just enough strength to walk to her bedroom.

"Hmm" said Casey. She woke up and looked around. She didn't realize where she was for a few minutes but then she saw Olivia standing in the doorway a little hunched over. She got up and walked over to her. "What is it?" she said.

"Oh I didn't mean to wake you but I thought I might be a little bit more comfortable in my bed" said Olivia. It sounded quite odd considering this was her apartment.

"Oh sure. Here I'll help you," said Casey. She slipped her hand around Olivia's waist and gently led her to the bed. Olivia got in and winced a little bit when she rolled over.

"Let me go get you something" said Casey. She went to the kitchen to get Olivia another pill because she knew Olivia wouldn't have taken one on her own. Olivia gladly took the pill and glass of water without protest this time. "Now these are the ones that don't make you as drowsy, the doctor said I should give them to you as soon as you had a little more strength."

"That's fine," said Olivia. She was still exhausted though and fell asleep fairly quickly.

5 am in the morning, Olivia's apartment.

"Help! Stop! Please somebody help!"

Casey bolted up and felt the pain of having to sleep on the couch. She ran to Olivia's room to see what was going on.

"Liv what's wrong?" she said in a soft voice. Then she noticed that Liv couldn't hear her. She was having a nightmare and tossing and turning, an act Casey knew wouldn't be good for Olivia's stitches and bandages.

"Hey Liv, shhhhh. Shhhhh. I'm here. It's Casey. Come on Liv calm down" she got in next to the detective and pulled her into her arms. It took Olivia a minute to register what happened. She woke up enough to see that Casey was holding her.

"Oh Case. I was so scared. I was…" said Olivia before she started to softly sob.

"It's ok Liv. Shhhh" said Casey. She started to rock Olivia and sing her a lullaby in Hungarian. Casey was surprised as Olivia started to calm down and join Casey's singing. After their song finished Casey asked, "Where did you learn to speak Hungarian?"

Olivia answered the question in Hungarian saying "My grandmother taught it to me."

Casey smiled. After a few minutes she started to feel the rise of fall of Olivia's chest and reasoned she was asleep. Casey was too tired to get up and readjust Olivia so she just gently lowered her on the bed and turned over to go to sleep.

11 am the next day, Olivia's apartment.

Olivia awoke the next day with the sun beaming down on her. Her stomach hurt incredibly. She opened her eyes and was surprised at what was in front of her. Casey lay with her back turned to Olivia. Olivia sat up a little to get a better view of the angelic looking ADA.

'God she's so beautiful' she thought. Olivia did her best to roll out of bed without disturbing Casey. She was doing a good job till she got on her feet and felt a strong stab of pain in her abdomen. "Shit!" she cursed into the air.

Casey awoke when she heard Olivia. "Hey where are you going?" she said as she got up to stand next to Olivia. "Don't you know you can't go anywhere without me?" she said.

'If you only knew how true that was' thought Olivia. "I'm sorry," she said in Hungarian.

"It's ok. We'll just get you to the kitchen and I'll fix you some soup for breakfast. After that we can change your bandages and watch some movies or something k?" said Casey as she smiled up at Olivia. She knew Olivia sounded sexy in English but her new found knowledge of Olivia speaking Hungarian made her seem even sexier.

"OK" said Olivia.

After Olivia and Casey finished breakfast, Olivia made her way to the couch while Casey went to get some new bandages. This was the part Casey had been dreading. 'How in the world am I going to do this without taking her into my arms?' she thought. She took a big breath, prayed for a little courage, and walked over to the couch.

This was the part Olivia had been dreading. Well maybe dreading wasn't exactly the right word. She knew Casey wanted what she did but she just wasn't exactly sure when the opportunity would arise for them to discuss it. Also it was going to be hard to look unfazed by a beautiful woman caressing her skin.

"Here we go," said Casey as she kneeled in front of the couch. Olivia raised her shirt a little to give Casey the access she needed.

'God help me' thought Casey as she moved to take off the bandages. The moment Casey touched her skin Olivia thought she was on fire. There was no other woman who had ever made her feel so much from such a light touch. She gasped a little.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Casey in Hungarian. Olivia smiled and just shook her head. She was happy to have found a language they both secretly knew. It just made her passion and desire for Casey grow. Casey went back to what she was doing when she saw Olivia's smile. When Casey was done, she went to stand up, as she did Olivia grabbed her hand.

Olivia spoke soft and in Hungarian again to add the emphasis to her request, "I was wondering pretty lady, if you might permit me to kiss you so that I may thank you for your service". She looked up at Casey. She hoped Casey knew. She hoped her eyes said how much she wanted this. How ready she was.

Casey was speechless. She did the only thing she could do as an answer. She leaned down and placed the softest, most gentle kiss on Olivia's lips. Once their lips met, Olivia knew how right it all was. She forgot the pain, not only from her recent operation but all the pain in her life. Casey seemed to wipe away all of the negative things in her life, replacing them with the most comforting feeling she'd ever felt. Their kiss intensified. Olivia felt like she was on cloud nine as did Casey however Casey was much more aware of Olivia's current state. "Liv?" she said. Olivia didn't stop. Her arms were pulling the younger woman down onto the couch. Casey tried to fight her but even on painkillers, Olivia was stronger than she was. "Hey liv" she managed in between kisses.

"mmm?" said Olivia as she trailed kisses down Casey's neck.

"Liv as much as I would really love to make love to you, I don't think it would be a wise idea." Said Casey.

Olivia let go of her immediately. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I'm such an idiot" Olivia slid up and away from Casey. Casey knew Olivia had misinterpreted what Casey meant. So she spoke in the same soft tone and in the same foreign language Olivia had just used. "I still want to make love to you, we just have to take things slow and I don't want to hurt you". As she said the last part, she indicated toward Olivia's stomach. She also took Olivia's hand and kissed it. Olivia smiled when she realized what was going on.

"I love you Casey Novak," she said in their secret language.

Casey was surprised. She hadn't expected to hear those words so soon. "I love you too Olivia Benson". And with that they kissed, more subtle and shorter but no less sweet.

THE END


End file.
